What, if not Platonic?
by jossujb
Summary: It's in the Human nature to try to categorize and label just about everything that comes across. Garak/Bashir.


Title: What, if not Platonic?  
>Pairing: GarakBashir (hit the back-button if the pairing is not your cup of tea)  
>Rating: I'd say K+<br>Summary: _It's in the Human nature to try to categorize and label just about everything that comes across._  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing, I play with Paramount's toys, no money or anything involved.<p>

A/N: Well, hi. Might I say straight away that English is not my native. So you have to forgive me any mistakes I make, but please feel free to correct me if you notice errors. That said, I've been a slashter-Trekkie for years and years. Though I must admit that I'm way more into TOS and TNG than DS9. Still, Garak/Bashir is definitely in my Top 3 of best Trek-pairings, so I had to contribute.

* * *

><p><strong>What, if not Platonic?<strong>

This thing they had was far from platonic and Bashir rather knew it in the back of his mind.

Though he wouldn't call it a sexual attraction either, nor anything romantic. Romance was certainly one thing you cannot attach to this certain Cardassian tailor. It's not like _Garak_ isn't charming enough to be a lover, but _real_ love just doesn't grow from lies. Lust, sure. Passion, maybe. But love? Or maybe Human perspective on romance was simply too narrow to fit Garak. Nevertheless, love was not amongst descriptions Bashir was willing to call their unusual chemistry.

However, it couldn't be labeled simply as friendship either, as Bashir wasn't really sure they were _friends per se_. Odd to think it like that, especially when Bashir did see how much pure fun his and Garak's lunches together are. But even though he had trusted his life on Garaks's hands more than just few times, Bashir wasn't sure he would do that if given the choice. Regardless of it, for some unbelievable reason he did feel very comfortable around said Cardassian, enjoying their heated discussions about literature, philosophy and art. But one could never be too sure about Garak.

Maybe their feelings were mutual, or then again, perhaps not. One way or the other, one thing was certain – _platonic_ was just as wrong word to describe anything as _romantic_.

Not that Bashir wanted to ponder him and Garak this much, but he figured it was only in the Human nature to try to categorize and label just about everything that comes across. It makes acting much more easier when you know what the heck is going on. Maybe he wouldn't feel so... out of place somehow, if he knew what it was he and Garak had?

For a long time Bashir had viewed Garak as a puzzle, possibly unsolvable one. It was really exciting to just listen him and try to figure out which stories were true or how much of his words were lies. Every time they sit and talked, something new came up, and something else was discarded as contradicting information. Picture kept changing and it really gave those kicks which made Bashir come back over and over again. Well, that's what he originally had thought.

Then it was O'Brien who casually joked that Bashir sure acted like a boy with a huge crush around Garak (and never forget to add that if he were, it would be the most stupid thing he'd ever done. He was quite possibly right about that, crushes on Cardassians spies - one way to ensure your eventual killing). And that was the very point when Bashir started to doubt his own motives. Garak wasn't the only mystery anymore, now Bashir had to figure out himself too. Seriously, how is it possible to suddenly not know yourself at all?

The irony is that Garak probably has him figured already. He's just not telling. _Bastard._

So, without a doubt, there were much electricity between them. Loads of charged touches giving Bashir cold shivers. Shocks every time their hands brushed together, or Garak stood once again bit too close... It was on the edge of proper decency, but never it went across the line. Could it _still_ be someway sexual? Or just Garak's characteristic boldness?

At this point Bashir was willing to admit there indeed was an element of eroticism involved. There _must_ be. It doesn't matter if they mean it or not.

Maybe at first Bashir had been completely oblivious to that particular aspect, but it was there, right from the start. Or what would you call that bolt of lightning he experienced when Garak's hands rested on his shoulders for the first time? Bashir had been filled with glee, everyone had seen that.

Second, there were these idle daydreams Bashir had from time to time. I'm sure you know those little snippets of ideas that stuck in your head when you're too bored or relaxed. I'm sure you've found yourself one time thinking what it would be like improperly kissing and fondling your best-best friend, or most hated enemy, or your boss or generally anyone you seriously_ shouldn't_ be thinking in indecent way. All people have those moments. When it happens, you probably just frown and laugh at your weird subconscious, but for Bashir... well, _for Bashir_ it became somewhat bigger deal than it should've.

So now Bashir caught himself constantly wondering what would a steamy kiss feel like, or how it would feel like to be intimate, without _really_ wanting it to happen. As said, he couldn't really imagine a relationship with person he couldn't trust _at all_. No matter what Cardassian literature said, for Bashir there is no love without honesty. But at the same time Bashir acknowedged his feelings were _not_ simply carnal either. Well, it would have been too easy to wish a quick shag now wouldn't it? Of course it had to be something more complex.

And the problem still is unsolved. And there's no reason to believe Garak wasn't aware of Bashir's dilemmas, he always _knew_. It's in his nature to know, you could see it in his smug face, it's only thing you could be sure about him anyway. And somewhere behind that teasing smile there was as solution too, Bashir cursed. There just was no way he's going to get it, even if he asked straight forward. (_Especially_ not if he asked straight forward.)

In the end, Bashir was forced to come to a conclusion, that everything is a puzzle, this thing they have will stay as a mystery, because that's the way Garak _likes_ it.

And perhaps, that's the way Bashir likes it too.

**FIN**


End file.
